Seeing The World In White
by Profiler Charlee
Summary: Many different people saw the world in a multitude of different ways, whether it was black and white, or shades of grey or even possibly filled with different colours.


Title: Seeing the World in White

**Title:** Seeing the World in White

**Author:** Profiler Charlee

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did there would be quite a few changes to the couplings at the end.

**Summary:** Many different people saw the world in a multitude of different ways, whether it was black and white, or shades of grey or even possibly filled with different colours.

* * *

**Seeing the World in White**

Many different people saw the world in a multitude of different ways, whether it was black and white, or shades of grey or even possibly filled with different colours.

Of course during the war with Voldemort those all those shades of grey and the colours had seemed to disappear into nothing but blackness and the only white anyone seemed to see was that of hope.

Thinking about it, it reminded Ron of that story written by that old Greek fellow about the creation of women that Hermione had once told him, sometime during the hunt for the horocruxes.

In which it said that women were originally created as a curse against men by being irresistible to them but they seemed to steal everything from them but hope.

At the time Ron had had half the mind to agree with this Greek fellow, what with the way Hermione was harping on about the indignity of it all.

It was then that he thought of the diminishing hope he was feeling that she would ever stop talking about it and decided that the guy was probably just nuts.

With all that said, Voldemort was almost like the women in that story though not it anyway desirable to too many people at all, but still he diminished all feelings of anything but hope.

The blackness that Voldemort protruded had seemed to be affecting everybody in the castle as though they were going to be consumed by it, everybody that is…

…_Except Her_

_**Luna Lovegood...**_

It had always surprised Ron how Luna Lovegood could be so aware of everything that was going on around her and yet never seem to be consumed by it.

While he, on the other hand, felt as if the darkness around them was almost ready to drown them within its depths.

He hadn't seemed to understand how in all the blackness that surrounded them she still managed to find more of the white in the world then anyone else.

If ever she were approached by death, Ron thought, Luna would probably just turn and greet him with a smile and shake his hand happily.

It made her appear so innocent and naive; the way that she could find something good among the bleakness, but Ron knew that in reality she was really anything but naive.

Ron knew, from what he was told by others and had heard himself, Luna had known about the darkness surrounding them, having seen more then a fair share of darkness herself.

She merely just seemed to accept it as a part of life and move on from it so that she could focus more on what needed to be done.

She never seemed to feel that same fear that everyone else did, but then again she didn't seem to be gripped by courage either.

No, Luna Lovegood was accepting and, as hard as it was to believe that it was possible, she saw the world in white.

With Luna, Ron believed, there were no shades of grey or black and any colours she saw all mixed into a brilliant white.

She seemed to find good in everything around her, and often it was something that no one but her could see, much like her crumple-horned snorkacks.

She didn't even mind that people still called her Loony Lovegood for believing in all that stuff in the first place.

She seemingly just dismissed it all by saying that they never really understood and weren't as open-minded as she was.

Something with which Ron had never been able to do and it made her seem so sweet and compassionate and pure.

Of course, even with her acceptance of the somewhat crude nickname, Ron still found himself defending her when anyone thought to call her by it.

Which had caused a few raised eyebrows as he had once called her that himself, but he knew that she had been right.

Back when he had called her Loony, along with almost everyone else, he hadn't understood her at all.

He hadn't understood that in a wholly innocent and pure way she was able to see what often no one else could even be bothered to try to see.

He knew that she was anything but Loony, she was just misunderstood and they only called her that because she managed to see the good in things that they couldn't.

Though really, what surprised Ron the most was how she had even managed to find something good in him even though he himself couldn't see it.

He knew he really shouldn't have been surprised, because if Luna had really wanted to see something good in someone then she saw it no matter what anyone else said.

She had often told him that he was amazingly good and that she admired many things about him, in that bluntly honest way of hers.

He had once asked her what she could possibly see that was so amazingly good about him, after all he was just the sidekick, the one that abandon those that needed him out of jealousy.

She had just smiled at him in that mysterious way of hers and told him he was more than just a sidekick and after all didn't he fight to comeback.

He hadn't understood what she'd meant by that either, because he couldn't see that he had come back to fight just because he wanted to stand by his friend and not because he felt bad.

He didn't realise that, in his feeling bad about leaving and his regret for what he had done, that somehow he really had wanted to stand by his friends and not just because he thought he'd disappoint everyone.

Even now, after she had been held captive in the Malfoy Manor for many months and the war's end, it seemed that nothing could change her view that there was something wholly good in everything.

She never blamed anyone and, as expected, her biggest worry was whether her father was not worrying about her.

She didn't even ask if he was ok, not because she wasn't concerned, for she somehow seemed to believe that he was fine.

People saw the world in a multitude of different way, whether it was in black and white or shades of grey or even possibly filled with different colours.

Not too many people saw the world in white, especially during the war, and it seemed amazingly naive and innocent when anyone did.

The war had taught Ron that the world was anything but just white but even still she managed to see it that way.

Luna Lovegood saw the world in a brilliant shade of white and Ron found that, of all things, he couldn't help but like that about her.


End file.
